The Life and Times
by voldybadass
Summary: Sua inteligência e esforço era a única coisa impedindo os outros sonserinos de transformar a vida do garoto sem-nome-bruxo em um inferno, e Tom se sentiu agradecido, pela primeira vez, pela sua própria genialidade.


Bem, esse fanfic foi feita apenas para me situar no meu RP, então sim, Tom está um tanto OOC porque meu Tom é OOC. Desculpe sobre isso! Espero que gostem.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Nada meu (só DG), tudo da JK Rowling._

* * *

**1926**

"Espero que se pareça com o pai." A garota maltrapilha sussurrou, olhando cegamente para a parede em frente a ela. A jovem falou algo inteligível e então "Por favor..." Com a voz quase inaudível, puxando a Sra. Cole para mais próxima de sua figura sangrenta e suja, fazendo a mulher torcer o nariz levemente. No outro cômodo, um bebê recém-nascido chorava e gritava a plenos pulmões, como se quisesse que todas as pessoas soubessem que ele estava ali, que conseguira sobreviver mesmo com todas as possibilidades contra si, mesmo que o mundo em que se esforçara tanto para entrar não o quisesse como habitante de modo algum. "O nome dele..." A garota voltou a falar, sua voz quebrando no fim. A jovem engoliu em seco e tentou outra vez. "Tom, em homenagem ao pai dele. Servolo, em homenagem ao meu pai." Os olhos dela começaram a piscar lentamente como que por vontade própria. Os dedos que agarram a barra da saia da Sra. Cole perdendo a força, caindo suavemente ao lado do corpo magro da garota. "Riddle, é o sobrenome. Não esqueça." Os grandes olhos cinzentos da garota se fecharam. Na hora seguinte já estava morta.

A mulher foi para o outro quarto tentar acalmar aquele bebê tão barulhento a fim de que ele não acordasse o Orfanato inteiro. Ao longe, os barulhos de fogos de artifício preencheram o silêncio que o pequeno menino embalado nos braços da coordenadora do Orfanato finalmente fizera ao adormecer. A criança respirava calmamente, seus olhos fechados enquanto dormia a sono alto.

"Uma pena que não perguntei o nome da sua mãe, criança." Sussurrou Sra. Cole. Uma das mocinhas que a ajudava a cuidar do estabelecimento apareceu no quarto, carregando uma pequena bolsa.

"As coisas da garota." Disse, colocando os pertences da mãe miserável do bebê em cima de uma mesa. A jovem fez menção de sair, mas parou por um segundo na porta, mordendo o lábio. "Tem também isso." Ela falou, tirando um lenço ensangüentando de dentro do bolso do casaco maltrapilho que usava. A Sra. Cole estendeu a mão para a menina, que colocou o pedaço de pano na mão da mulher de forma relutante e saiu apressada logo depois.

Apesar do vermelho que cobria boa parte do lenço, era evidente que era uma peça de alta costura, feita de seda branca com uma pequena frase bordada em dourado no canto inferior. "De MR para TFR" A mulher leu baixinho. Assumiu que deveria ter sido um presente da jovem mãe para o pai da criança. TFR poderia significar Tom F. Riddle. A mulher balançou a cabeça, olhando para a criança em seu braço. "Bem, parece que sua mãe lhe deixou uma herança, além de sua própria vida, Tom Servolo Riddle." Murmurou.

* * *

**1936**

"Thomas Riddle, esquisito, só lê e estuda, não tem amigos!" A voz esganiçada de Carlinhos Stubbs cantando a música que Tom já conhecia tão bem adentrou pela janela aberta. Fazia calor naquela tarde de verão, e essa fora a única razão para o garoto não ter fechado a janela antes de precisar ouvir as brincadeiras que as outras crianças fariam dele, como de costume. Aquilo era algo recorrente na vida de Tom. Quando seus colegas de orfanato se juntavam, ele era sempre o principal alvo de brincadeiras. Claro, nenhum deles tentava fazer ou dizer coisas quando estavam sozinhos frente a frente com o garoto. O jovem torceu o nariz. "Covardes." Sussurrou para si mesmo enquanto fechava a janela com força, as risadas do lado de fora sendo abafadas imediatamente.

Tom pegou o livro que estivera lendo até então, mas não conseguiu mais se concentrar, a cantiga que tanto odiava girando em sua cabeça sem lhe dar trégua. O jovem gostava de ler e estudar, não entendia porque isso era considerado algo para se ter vergonha. Além disso, ele tentara brincar com seus colegas uma vez, mas acabou voltando para o Orfanato apenas alguns minutos depois com um nariz sangrento graças a uma bolada proposital de um dos outros garotos. Tom se levantou de um salto, andando para lá e para cá em seu quarto. Com a janela fechada, o quarto rapidamente ficou abafado, fazendo-o suar. Ele ainda podia ouvir as risadas e seu nome ser mencionado aqui e ali do lado de fora. Sentiu seu coração acelerar, fechando suas mãos em punhos com força. Carlinhos Stubbs era o epítome de tudo que havia de errado naquele lugar. O menino sempre implicava com Tom, mesmo que ele nunca tivesse feito nada para merecer aquilo. O garoto abriu a porta do quarto decidido, olhando para os dois lados do corredor a fim de não ser visto pela Sra. Cole. Andou na ponta dos pés até o final do corredor onde, sabia, ficava o quarto de Carlinhos. Tom abriu a porta devagar. Ele não sabia bem o que faria, mas tinha certeza que iria encontrar alguma forma de se vingar. O lugar era uma bagunça, com peças de roupas espalhadas por todo lugar, o material escolar jogado em um canto e embalagens de comida tomando praticamente o chão todo. O jovem hesitou por um momento, mordendo a parte interna da boca. A Sra. Cole dizia que vingança não levava a nada a não ser a mais problemas. Ele já estava se preparando para sair quando pode ouvir através da janela aberta do quarto do colega outra música. "Riddle bonitinho coloca vestido e pede beijinho". Assim como as risadas encheram o ar, o ódio encheu o coração do garoto. Como ousavam falar assim dele? _Ele_, que nunca fizera nada contra ninguém! _Ele_, que nunca dizia nada! O garoto olhou para uma gaiola à sua esquerda na qual um coelho magricelo e quase sem pêlos o encarava com olhos arregalados. Tom estreitou os olhos, sentindo uma sensação esquisita tomar seu corpo enquanto um plano se formava em sua mente. E se o coelho amado de Carlinhos tragicamente fosse encontrado morto? Como que por mágica, o bichinho começou a flutuar até o teto da gaiola e sua a cabeça ficou presa nas grades finas, enquanto guinchava e se debatia como que pressentindo a morte. Tom assistiu a tudo com uma espécie de horror fascinado. De repente, o coelho ficou completamente imóvel. O jovem arregalou os olhos, o coração aos pulos. Sentiu as roupas empapadas de suor, mas sabia que não era por causa do calor. Saiu correndo do quarto de Carlinhos e se trancou no seu próprio, tremendo. Não quisera fazer aquilo com o coelho. Novamente, risadas explodiram lá fora. Dessa vez Tom não ouviu o porquê, mas podia apostar que fora mais uma vez o alvo da diversão. O jovem engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta. Não queria ter machucado o bichinho... Mas o colega não lhe deixara outra opção.

* * *

**1938**

Quando o Chapéu Seletor o colocara na Sonserina, Tom vibrara de contentamento. Ele estudara tudo sobre Hogwarts antes mesmo das aulas começarem, é claro, por isso sabia sobre as quatro casas, sobre os fundadores e sobre o que cada um prezava. Não era necessário dizer que ele se afeiçoara a Sonserina logo no primeiro momento. Porém, o que o jovem não esperava era ser recebido tão friamente por seus colegas. "Riddle não é um nome bruxo comum." Eles não cansavam de repetir, com o cenho franzido e olhos críticos. Logo, Tom aprendeu que havia alguns bruxos melhores do que outros. Tudo dependia do nome. Ou melhor, do sangue. Uma pessoa com pais trouxas tinha sangue-ruim. Uma pessoa com um dos pais bruxos tinha meio sangue bom. Uma pessoa com uma longa linhagem de familiares bruxos que nunca se misturaram com sangue-ruins ou trouxas tinha o sangue puro e era, dessa forma, melhor que todos. Sonserina deixara aquilo bem claro na mente infantil de Tom, por isso ele escondia de todos a sua vida no Orfanato. Quando lhe perguntavam quem eram seus pais, ele respondia simplesmente Sr. e Sra. Riddle, sangue-puros. Logo, seus colegas pararam de perguntar.

Tom, muito como na escola trouxa, não tinha amigos e passava a maior parte do tempo enfiado na biblioteca lendo e estudando. Mas pelo menos em Hogwarts ninguém achava aquilo ruim. Seus colegas apenas o toleravam porque ele conseguia muitos pontos para sua casa durante as aulas. Sua inteligência e esforço era a única coisa impedindo os outros sonserinos de transformar a vida do garoto sem-nome-bruxo em um inferno, e Tom se sentiu agradecido, pela primeira vez, pela sua própria genialidade.

Ele estava na Biblioteca estudando, como era seu costume, quando sentiu alguém à suas costas. O jovem se virou, surpreso ao encontrar um garoto de sua própria casa observando seu livro com interesse.

"Felix Felicis? Por que está lendo sobre a Poção da Sorte?" O garoto perguntou, largando vários livros pesados com um baque na mesa que Tom usava e se sentando ao seu lado, sorrindo de leve. "Você é Riddle, certo? Do primeiro ano?" Tom acenou positivamente com a cabeça. "Bem, eu estou no terceiro e Felix não está na minha grade curricular!" Ele disse, rindo.

"Ah, bem, eu vi a menção dessa poção enquanto estudava e achei interessante, então quis saber mais." O menino respondeu, dando de ombros sem fazer contato visual com o mais velho. Ele ouviu o garoto ao seu lado rir enquanto puxava um dos livros do alto da pilha e o abria, tirando uma pena e um pergaminho de dentro da mochila.

"Não é de se surpreender que você tenha fama de ser brilhante, Riddle. Lendo sobre Felix Felicis porque achou interessante..." Tom finalmente olhou para o colega, um sorriso brincando nos cantos de sua boca. "Ah, que rude de minha parte! Eu sou Dorian Baptiste." O sonserino se apresentou, estendendo uma mão. O jovem apertou-a.

"Tom Riddle." Ele murmurou, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

"Bem, Tom, acho que seremos bons amigos." Dorian disse, voltando sua atenção para seu dever outra vez enquanto cantarolava uma música que o jovem não conhecia.

* * *

**1940**

_1° de Setembro: _

"Sinto muito, Tom, mas você não vai poder ir para sua escola por enquanto." A Sra. Cole disse, parecendo tão desapontada em não se ver livre de Tom quanto ele estava em ter que ficar ali. "A Guerra está tomando todos os lugares. Não é seguro sair agora." Ela completou, balançando a cabeça enquanto Tom saia correndo para seu quarto, batendo a porta com força uma vez lá dentro. Não podia acreditar em sua sorte! Já tivera que passar o verão inteiro naquele ninho de ratos com a guerra pairando por sobre suas cabeças com sua ameaça de morte e agora que podia fugir para Hogwarts, era proibido. Apertou os dentes com raiva, jogando um de seus livros contra a parede. Não poderia nem mesmo mandar uma coruja para avisar Abraxas e Dorian sobre a razão de não ir para a escola. Os dois eram os únicos que sabia sobre onde realmente passava seu verão e sobre sua vida de verdade, mas infelizmente todas as mensagens que tentara mandar para seus colegas foram interceptadas ou nunca acharam o destinario. Tom ainda se lembrava de quando contara sobre sua real situação para Dorian ano passado. Abraxas fora quem o encorajara a falar para o outro a verdade, após ele mesmo ter descoberto tudo. Dorian fora muito compreensivo, e até aceitara fazer um Voto Perpétuo para não contar a verdade a ninguém.

"Seu pai ainda esta vivo?" Ele perguntou para Tom após alguns momentos de silêncio. O garoto acenou e suspirou.

"Eu acho que foi dele que herdei o sangue mágico." Confidenciou, colocando as mãos nas vestes e tirando de lá um pequeno lenço já muito surrado. "Vê as iniciais? TFR, Tom F. Riddle, é dele. A única coisa que tenho dele." Comentou sorrindo tristemente antes de guardar novamente o lenço dando de ombros. "Eu tenho esperanças que ele apenas não veio me procurar ainda porque não sabe que existo, mas..." O jovem não terminou, balançando a cabeça desoladamente. Dorian riu.

"É claro que ele lhe quer! Você é brilhante, Tom. Eu aposto minha conta no Gringotes que ele apenas não sabe que você existe." O amigo brincou, empurrando o menino de leve, o que fez o jovem rir.

Tom sentia falta dos amigos. Tom sentia falta de Hogwarts. Tom odiava a guerra.

_7 de setembro_

"Tom? Tem visita para você." Sra. Cole disse, sua voz soando surpresa. Tom estivera trancado no quarto encarando o teto durante a última semana, saindo apenas para fazer a eventual refeição ou usar o banheiro. Seus colegas já haviam aprendido ao longo dos anos a não o incomodar quando estava naquele estado. O jovem pulou da cama intrigado. Ninguém nunca o visitara antes. Por um momento, sentiu seu coração acelerar ao pensar que talvez o pai finalmente tivesse aparecido para lhe buscar, mas ao abrir a porta foi com Dorian que se deparou.

"Tom! Graças aos céus!" O amigo disse, o abraçando fortemente antes de entrar no quarto e fechar a porta. "Achei que tivesse morrido! Por que não mandou notícias? Por que não apareceu em Hogwarts? O que houve? Abraxas esta quase me enlouquecendo perguntando de você!" Dorian disse, tomando fôlego ao terminar o questionário, fazendo Tom rir.

"Eu tentei! Mas as corujas simplesmente não chegam em lugar algum. Eu acho que devem ser abatidas antes mesmo de deixar Londres, estão todos tão paranóicos com essa história de guer-" Um som de bomba interrompeu o que Tom estava para dizer, fazendo o chão tremer diante da intensidade. Alguém gritou no andar de baixo. Dorian correu para a janela.

"Oh!" Foi tudo que ele disse, e Tom se postou ao lado do amigo. Do lado de fora, o caos parecia tomar conta. Fumaça saia de alguma casa não muito longe do orfanato enquanto labaredas de fogo subiam contra o céu azul, pessoas correndo e gritando desesperadas na rua com medo do que quer que estivesse acontecendo. O jovem franziu o cenho, preocupado. "Nunca tivemos uma bomba tão perto daqui antes." Assim que a última palavra saiu de seus lábios, outra bomba caiu, dessa vez no prédio vizinho ao deles. Ambos perderam o equilíbrio por causa do tremor que ela causara, e tiveram que se segurar no batente da janela para evitar caírem. Tom achou que podia ouvir ao longe alguns gritos e mais bombas sendo jogadas, mas era difícil dizer ao certo o que acontecia uma vez que sua audição fora afetada pelo barulho ensurdecedor. De repente a porta de seu quarto se abriu e a Sra. Cole adentrou o recinto gritando algo.

"Vamos para o abrigo!" Tom conseguiu entender antes de outra bomba cair, dessa vez no prédio em frente ao orfanato. Estilhaços foram arremessados para dentro do quarto de Tom, e todos usaram os braços para se protegerem. O garoto sentiu sangue quente escorrer pelo lado de seu rosto onde um pedaço de madeira lhe acertara. Ele puxou Dorian, que estava pálido e gritando coisas que se perdiam em meio ao caos, e ambos saíram, seguindo a Sra. Cole. Mas de repente Tom parou, virando para encarar o amigo. "Eu esqueci!" Ele gritou, mas nem mesmo ele conseguiu ouvir sua voz por sobre o barulho de aviões e bombardeios. Dorian balançou a cabeça, confuso. Tom o empurrou em direção às escadas, gritando no ouvido dele. "O lenço do meu pai! Eu esqueci! Segue a Sra. Cole para o abrigo, eu alcanço vocês!" Ele terminou, virando e correndo de volta para seu quarto que estava tomado por fumaça e entulhos. Outra bomba caiu não muito longe, mas Tom ignorou-a e seguiu para sua escrivaninha onde jazia o lenço. Quando se virou para sair do quarto, esbarrou em Dorian.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Ele gritou a pergunta, de olhos arregalados. O amigo apenas sorriu.

"Não podia lhe deixar sozinho." Dorian gritou de volta dando de ombros.

Então uma bomba atingiu o Orfanato.

* * *

**1944**

"_Riddle voltou?"_ Tom perguntou à Morfino Gaunt. O garoto fechou as mãos em punhos, mas seu rosto continuou impassível. Então seu pai, que era trouxa, abandonara sua mãe, que era uma bruxa sangue-puro. O jovem sentiu um nó na garganta e raiva borbulhar dentro de si.

"_Ar, deixou ela, e foi bem feito, casar com ralé_!" Explicou Morfino, cuspindo no chão pela segunda vez desde que Tom estava na casa, fazendo com que o garoto torcesse o nariz. Era uma decepção descobrir que seu único parente vivo com sangue mágico era um mendigo imundo. "_E roubou a gente, veja bem, antes de fugir! Onde está o medalhão, eh, onde está o medalhão de Slytherin?_" Tom ficou em silêncio, sem qualquer expressão, sem saber o que pensar. "_Ela desonrou a gente, foi o que ela fez, a vadia! E quem é você para entrar aqui e ficar fazendo perguntas sobre isso? Já acabou não é... Acabou..."_ Morfino continuou, cambaleando um pouco. Tom deu um passo a frente, puxando a varinha das vestes e apontando para a cabeça do homem, que se esbugalhou para observá-lo, sua boca abrindo ligeiramente.

"_Eu sou Tom Servolo Riddle, também conhecido como Lorde Voldemort. Sou descendente de Salazar Slytherin, e de Servolo Gaunt. Eu sou o filho da sua irmã._" Ele falou por entre olhos semicerrados, sua voz fria.

"_Filho da vadia, não é? Bem que diziam que ela só conseguiu o trouxa por causa da barriga, eh.._." Morfino disse, sorrindo e deixando a mostra dentes podres.

"_Como assim?_" Tom inquiriu, a varinha ainda apontada para o homem, que deu de ombros.

"_Falam na vila, eu ouço, sabe, falam que ela ficou grávida dele e só por isso ele fugiu com ela..._" Morfino riu uma risada gutural e rouca. "_Mas eu sei, sei sim, ela ficou grávida da escória e quando Riddle descobriu que ela era bruxa fugiu, fugiu da vadia_!" Ele terminou, se jogando em uma cadeira e rindo tanto que seu corpo tremia. Com um movimento de varinha, Tom mandou um feitiço estuporante na direção de Morfino, que caiu no chão com um baque. O garoto se aproximou e pegou a varinha do tio, a girando entre os dedos enquanto observava o corpo no chão, pensativo.

Seguindo a direção que conseguira na mente de Morfino, Tom encontrou a casa do pai facilmente. Era grande, com cores claras e estilo vitoriano com um belo jardim acolhedor e cheio de flores na frente. O garoto deu a volta na mansão e encontrou uma grande janela que dava para o que parecia ser a sala de jantar. Jogando um feitiço de desiluminação em si mesmo, Tom se aproximou com a certeza que não seria visto. Uma senhora e um senhor estavam sentados perto da ponta da mesa, conversando animadamente. Do lado oposto, sentava uma mulher que não devia ter mais que quarenta anos, com cabelos curtos e loiros; de seu lado esquerdo sentava um homem de aparência séria, com cabelos também loiros; de seu lado direito, sentava aquele que Tom adivinhou ser seu pai. A semelhança entre ambos era incrível, algo que fez o jovem apertar os dentes com raiva. Não apenas dividiam o nome. Dividiam quem eram. Seu pai sorriu de algum gracejo que a mulher ao seu lado fez, e Tom sentiu uma raiva assassina por aquele homem. Procurou no bolso o que sobrara do lenço dele, olhando para aquele pedaço de pano com ódio. Dorian morrera por causa daquilo. Dorian morrera por causa da esperança de Tom que seu pai ainda o queria. O garoto sentiu sua mágica sair de controle e olhou fascinado enquanto o lenço pegava fogo em sua mão. Dentro da casa ninguém pareceu se dar conta de nada anormal. Tom deu as costas à cena. Fora até ali decidido a matar toda a família Riddle, mas pensara melhor. Retirou o feitiço de si, e olhou para o anel que roubara do corpo inerte do tio à algumas horas atrás. Ele esperara dezesseis anos para descobrir que seu pai não se importava com ele e que era um covarde nojento. Poderia esperar alguns meses antes de transformá-lo em algo grandioso e que duraria para sempre.

Sim, ele pensou. Primeiro, ele iria aprender mais. E então seu querido pai pagaria por tudo que o fizera sofrer.


End file.
